You're It
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Harry and Draco's Sunday plans are ruined due to rain. However, they find a more entertaining way to spend their day together. [Rated M for Extreme SLASH of the HarryDraco persuasion and language]


NOTE: This is the toned down version (at least I tried toning it down, dunno how well I did that though ;) more explicit version can be found at community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)harrydraco(slash)2936507(dot)html

* * *

'_Nothing much to do but watch the rain,' _thought Harry as he sat at the window of his flat. 

'_This is sodding stupid, the one day we have off and it has to rain.'_

Sunday was the only day that Harry Potter and his Auror partner Draco Malfoy had off of work. It had been tradition, since they started working together a few years after the war ended, to have a friendly pseudo-game of Quidditch on their day off.

It was a strange occurrence of events that even started this tradition. Draco had not been seen during the span of the war at the end of their Sixth Year and into their Seventh Year. Rumor had it that he was hiding in France with his mother, but it was found out that he hadn't been with his mother at all; he was actually hiding out in the Kamnik Alps on the border of Austria; where incidentally there happened to be a very high-class resort.

About three years or so after the war, since Harry did indeed have the required N.E.W.T.s to become a dark wizard catcher, he entered Auror training, and who else but the one and only Draco Malfoy was also planning to become an Auror.

There was a bit of conflict between the two men at first, mostly Harry yelling at Malfoy for not fighting for either side during the war; more so for the fact that he didn't fight on the side of the light because, in reality, Draco really did not want to follow Voldemort and was only forced into it because of his family name.

However, they eventually became quite synchronized with each other during training. They somehow knew when the other needed to be aided and could precisely and accurately get through any challenge thrown at them during their training courses.

Of course, due to this, they were assigned as partners together and because of their rivalry during school, they made a pact to have a friendly game of 'Catch the Snitch' every week on their day off.

Although, today, it just had to rain buckets and ruin their tradition.

Harry sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. He decided that he would call Malfoy through the Floo and make some other sort of arrangement for their Sunday.

'_But first,' _thought Harry as he caught a whiff of his morning breath, _'I need to brush my teeth and comb my hair a bit.' _

After Harry rid himself of his rancid breath and tried to tame his mop he set about fixing up his fireplace so he could make his call to the blond. He set a fire in the grate and threw a pinch of Floo powder into the flames. He kneeled down in front of the flames and said, "Draco Malfoy," and stuck his head through the emerald flames.

Harry blinked his eyes against the new lighting in Draco's flat and called out, "Malfoy?

There was no answer so Harry called out again, using Malfoy's first name this time and shouting it out a bit louder, "Draco!"

Malfoy ambled out of his bedroom clad in a thin pair of pajama pants slung low around his hips. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and a yawn was on his lips. His hair was in disarray and Harry's eyes widened.

Harry had never realized how _fit _Draco Malfoy really was; especially because of the bulky work robes that he and Draco had to wear. But, holy hell was he fit. Draco was by no means a body builder, but even still, he was toned; muscles in all the right places and still looking as lean and poised as he did when he was a Seeker back at Hogwarts.

"The fuck are you calling this early for, Potter?"

Harry snapped out of his gaze when he was addressed, "It's raining outside."

"You called me to tell me it was raining?"

"It's raining. That means we can't play Quidditch."

"What are you talking about? A little rain never stopped us during school…"

"Yeah, but that was at school. This is only a friendly game between the two of us. And really, I _know _you wouldn't want your hair to get frizzy because of the rain."

"Why you little basta—actually, you know what, you're quite right. You on the other hand could withstand a tsunami and your hair wouldn't look any different."

"It's not my fault you've got fine hair and I've got thick messy hair."

"Oh, sod off."

Harry rolled his eyes and proposed a different plan for their Sunday, "Anyway, I've got another idea though..."

Draco sat down in an armchair in front of the fire and crossed his legs, he waved a hand in Harry's direction, cocked an eyebrow and said, "Go on…"

"Why don't you catch the tube and I'll meet you at the station 'round my flat around 4:00 or so? We'll grab a late lunch then have a few pints at a pub. Then, I dunno, hang around my flat and have a game of cards or something."

Draco yawned again and said, "Alright, Potter. You've got yourself a plan. Though, for now, I'm going to go back to bed. I suggest you do the same, you kind of look like shit."

Harry grinned, "Thank you Draco and you look beautiful as always," replied Harry rolling his eyes.

"No problem. I'll see you around 4:00 then, Potter."

"Yeah, see you."

Harry withdrew his head from Malfoy's flat and shook the soot out of his hair and attempted to flatten it. He exhaled loudly and decided that he'd eat a bit of breakfast then have a shower. Harry made himself a bowl of porridge, quickly ate it and swallowed down a glass of orange juice, then proceeded to the bathroom to wash up.

It was only about ten o'clock when he finished, so he took Draco's advice and went back to sleep.

He was amazed at the amount of time he actually slept for. Harry figured he was only tired due to the effect of the gloomy rainy weather; the type of weather that just made you want to curl up in bed with a hot cup of cocoa and read a good book then take a long nap.

It was around 2:00 when he woke up again. He decided to get up out of bed and go to his living area to watch a bit of telly. He flipped the TV on and old episodes of _Spaced _were running.

'_Oh, lovely; the episode where Tyres makes an appearance.'_

Harry laughed loudly as Tyres began dancing to the ringing of the phone and the sound of Daisy pouring the water into a glass for the clubbing bloke. Harry couldn't help but guffaw at the end of the episode when Mike was attempting to rave and sing a techno song with lyrics like "Only for the UK raver".

He sat through about two and half more episodes until it was time he readied himself to meet Draco at the underground. He turned off the telly, after much laughter and tears, and went into the bathroom. Harry washed his face and brushed his teeth and tousled his hair with his hand.

After readying himself, he grabbed his coat and pulled up the hood and left his flat. He was happy to live so close to the tube station especially now because of the rain. Harry walked the few blocks to the station and didn't need to wait around long, for Malfoy arrived only eight minutes after Harry had.

The two blokes met with a friendly handshake and a one-armed hug.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Where'd you plan on going for lunch then?"

"You like Thai food, right?"

"Love it."

"Good, there's this new place nearby called Chada Thai and I wanted to check it out."

"Sounds great."

The pair of men walked out of the station and into the misty grey sky. They didn't talk much as they quickly walked to the restaurant.

Draco was happy when they arrived because he was finally able to pull off his hood and fix his messy hair.

Chada Thai was a fairly small restaurant; there were only about fifteen or so tables, each able to seat two to three people. The walls were painted a dark rose color, and were adorned with mounted photos of the scenery of Thailand. Brightly lit sconces were brilliantly displayed between the photos to allow easy viewing of the pictures and to create a comfortable atmosphere.

A young Thai woman, wearing a royal blue colored wrap skirt and a slightly low cut cerulean blue three quarter sleeve shirt, hosted them, showing them to their table near the back of the restaurant.

Harry and Draco took their seats and removed their coats and set them by their sides.

They were seated and a few moments later a young man came and waited on them, taking their drink orders. Draco ordered a Nam Maragor, a basic papaya drink, and Harry ordered a Nam Bi Tua, a drink made from Thai green reed that supposedly tasted like bubblegum.

"I wonder if it _really _tastes like bubblegum…"

"What?"

"My drink, it's supposed to taste like bubblegum."

"Well, you'll find out in a second as our drinks are here."

"Here are your drinks, a Nam Bi Tua for you, sir, and a Nam Maragor for you. Are you ready to order your food, or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I think I'm ready, what about you, Draco?"

"Yes, I'll have the chicken Pad See Ew please."

The young man wrote Draco's order on a small pad of paper and turned to Harry.

"And I'll have the Massaman curry, please."

The waiter wrote down Harry's order and took their menus.

"Fabulous choices; both are very delicious. Your food should be ready shortly."

Harry smiled at the young man and said, "Thank you."

The young man gave them a polite nod and went to the kitchens to give the chef the pairs' orders.

Harry pulled his drink toward himself and took a sip. His eyes widened as he swallowed, and he said, "Amazing!"

"What?"

"It really does taste like bubblegum, it's insane."

"You're pulling my leg aren't you?"

"I am _not_! Taste some for yourself if you don't believe me," replied Harry, pushing his drink toward the non-believer.

Draco stared into the drink, but didn't take a sip.

"Just have some you pillock, I don't have lurgi or anything."

Draco plopped his own straw into Harry's drink and took a long sip. Draco smirked as he pushed the drink back toward its owner and said, "By George it does taste like bubblegum."

"I told you," pouted Harry.

Draco kicked Harry in the leg under the table lightly, smiled and said, "Prat."

"Whatever."

"So anyway, what did you do after you pulled your annoying head out of my fireplace?"

"Nothing, really. Ate some porridge and had a shower."

"Good thing, too. You really did look awful."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco but continued with his morning, "Then I went back to sleep for a while. Watched a bit of _Spaced _on the telly; Simon Pegg is a hilarious bloke. That's about it, then I met you at the station, and now we're here," said Harry, waving his hand around at their surroundings.

"Sounds so entertaining, Harry, honestly."

"Well, the fuck did you do after I left that was so exciting?"

"I went back to sleep; I had an especially erotic dream. I took a shower when I woke up, had a wank. Then ate some breakfast, cleaned up my flat, grabbed my coat and met you."

Harry berated himself when he felt his pulse quicken at the mention of Draco tossing himself off in the shower, and how his mind betrayed him and conjured up an image of said action.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and said, "I guess your morning _was _more exciting than mine was."

"Bet your arse it was."

"You are such a weird bloke, you know that?"

"So what? I know you wanted to hear about me jerking off in the shower."

"Yes, because that's the exact thing I wanted to hear about right before eating," replied Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, fellows, here's your Massaman curry, and your chicken Pad See Ew. Enjoy your meals."

It was Draco's turn to smile at the waiter and he said, "Thank you."

Harry tried not to laugh, "What was with that very fuckin' gay look you just gave him?"

"What gay look? I was just thanking him for the food…"

"Oh, shut up, you were flirting with him through your eyes, you fairy."

"Fuck you, Potter, I am _not _gay."

"Yeah, sure you're not, Draco, that's why you haven't had a girlfriend since Pansy back at school."

"One, Pansy was _never _my girlfriend, and two, _you _haven't had a girlfriend since school either you twat."

"I am no homosexual, Malfoy; I've had plenty of girlfriends."

"Your left and right hands don't count, Harry."

"Sod off. _Fine_, I _haven't _dated since school. So what? I'm just not interested."

Draco sniffed, "Well, neither am I," he replied, taking a bite of his chicken and noodles.

Harry let out a sigh, took a sip of his bubblegum drink and he too tucked into his own food.

Draco practically inhaled the food he ordered as it _was _extremely delicious.

"Slow down, Malfoy, you're going to choke on that food if you don't."

"But it's so yummy!"

"What are you eating?"

"It's just pan fried noodles and chicken. Why, do you want a bite?"

"Er… sure, I guess."

Draco speared a piece of chicken and wrapped a noodle around his fork and handed it over to Harry.

"I could've used my own utensil, you know."

"Oh, whatever, Harry, just eat it, you'll like it, I swear."

Harry hesitantly stuck the fork in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed, closing his eyes at the tasty flavor. He pulled the fork out of his mouth and said, "It is pretty delicious."

"Of course it is," replied Draco, taking his fork back and continuing to eat his food.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the blond and thought, _'He's being quite strange today, more than usual anyway…'_

Harry shrugged to himself and finished up his yellow curry with beef. He leaned back against his chair and sipped at his Tua and watched Draco finish his meal; strangely fascinated by the way Draco's mouth wrapped around his fork and the way his throat worked around the food as he swallowed.

"Quit staring at me, Potter, it's creeping me out."

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were. I could _feel _your eyes on me you poof."

"You're not going to start with the homosexual insults again are you? It's really immature."

"You are the one who started it in the first place, saying that I was flirting with the waiter!"

"Yeah, I did," smiled Harry, chuckling.

"Potter, you're such a prat, you know that?"

"Uh-huh."

Draco gulped down the rest of his papaya drink and wiped at his mouth.

"Are you ready to go and get pissed now?"

"Always," replied Harry, waving over the waiter.

"Could we have the check please?"

"Of course. I'll be back with it in a moment."

"I'm paying for lunch, Potter."

"Alright, then," smirked Harry, pulling on his jacket.

"Oh, you arsehole."

"What, you offered!"

"Yeah, but you're supposed to argue and say that you'll pay."

Harry scoffed, "Oh well, looks like you're paying. I'll pay for the first round of drinks then."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "_Fine_."

The young man came back with the check, Draco looked it over and handed the man some money.

"Thank you for eating at Chada Thai, and enjoy your evening," smiled the waiter, taking the money to the register.

"You leave the tip, Potter."

"Okay, I will."

Harry pulled out an appropriate amount for the tip and tucked it underneath his drink glass.

"You ready to go, Malfoy?"

"Yes, let's go."

Draco pulled on his coat and rose from his chair, along with Harry.

They thanked their hostess and pulled on their coat hoods as they exited the restaurant.

"What pub have you got in mind, Potter?"

"The Winchester, it's just up a block."

"Great."

* * *

"I'll take a Creamy Sex on the Beach," ordered Draco.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the blond, and Draco said, "What? It's an excellent cocktail, Potter."

Harry shrugged and said to the bar tender, "I'll have a Whiskey Sour, thanks."

The bar tender made their drinks and they took them and made their way over to a table quite out of the way of the other patrons.

"What's with the cocktail, then?"

"What do you mean? I think it tastes good so I ordered one."

"But a Creamy Sex on the Beach? I've never even _heard _of that before."

"Well, surely you've heard of Sex on the Beach?"

Harry almost spurt his Whiskey Sour out of his nose at this question, and coughed, "What?"

"I take it you _haven't _heard of a Sex on the Beach… Well anyway, it's just a drink that's got vodka, melon liqueur, raspberry flavored liqueur, pineapple juice, and apple juice and Creamy Sex on the Beach is just a variation of the same drink but it doesn't have the melon liqueur, raspberry liqueur, or the apple juice but instead it has coconut rum, grenadine syrup, and whipped cream. Either way, both are quite tasty."

"That's nice to know."

"Isn't it?"

"No, not really. I don't really care about the contents of my drink, as long as there's no poison or anything that's not _supposed _to be in the drink, so long as it tastes good," replied Harry, sipping at his cocktail.

"But don't you care about the quality of the liquor that's going into your system; to know how you're going to feel after you drink it?"

Harry tapped his chin with his finger a few times and shrugged, "Nope."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "You're so naïve when it comes to drinking, Potter."

"Shut up, why can't I just drink what tastes good?"

"I'm not saying you can't, but you should know a bit about what's going into your body."

"Well, you're here, so if I want to know I can just ask _you_," replied Harry, gulping down his drink.

"I'm going to get another whiskey sour; do you want another creamy sex on the beach?"

"Actually, no, I'm going to have a screaming orgasm."

"WHAT?!"

"I want a screaming orgasm, Harry, can you give me one?"

Harry rubbed at his ears, "Did you just ask me to give you a screaming orgasm?!"

Again, Draco rolled his eyes, "It's a bloody drink, Potter, I'm not propositioning you or anything you dolt."

"Oh. _Oh_! I knew what you were talking about; I was just pulling your leg."

"Sure, Potter. Now go get me my drink," he replied waving some money at Harry.

Harry took the bills with a huff and went to the bartender, a petite busty woman. A blush graced Harry's cheeks as he asked, "Can you please give me a whiskey sour and a – a screaming orgasm?"

"Excuse me?" Asked the bartender incredulously.

"My – My friend over there wants a screaming orgasm; can you please make him one?"

The woman laughed, "You mean the drink! Of course, honey, coming right up."

Harry let out a breath and glared at Malfoy whom had the audacity to wink back at him and smirk.

Harry paid the woman and took the two cocktails back to their table.

"Malfoy, I am going to kill you for making me do that, she looked like she was about to give me a black eye when I asked her to give me a screaming orgasm."

"You prat, you asked her to _give _you one instead of to _make _you one?"

"Well – yes?"

"Smooth move."

"Oh shove off."

"You should've known better."

"Should've, but didn't," said Harry, downing his second whiskey sour in one go; he was beginning to feel pleasantly buzzed.

Harry slid down in his chair a bit and laughed softly.

"What's so funny, Potter?"

"I don't know, really. I guess just this."

"Just what?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Do you remember how we used to be?"

"When, back at school?"

"Yeah, back at Hogwarts. We used to always tease each other and be mean to each other. Not to mention I always used to throttle you at Quidditch."

"Well, it's not like its any different now. We're still mean to each other and you almost always beat me at catching the Snitch."

"Yeah, but s'not the same now. Now we're tied to adult situations, being mean to each other because one of us doesn't do something properly at work; not because we're just mean little brats and dislike each other."

"I guess you're right."

"Course I'm right, now get me another drink."

"Another whiskey sour?"

"Yes pwease," slurred Harry.

"Jeez, Potter, low tolerance much?"

"No," smiled Harry cheekily.

Draco scoffed but got Harry another whiskey sour anyway.

Upon the blond's return Harry peered into his cocktail glass, "What kind of orgasm v'you you got now?"

"No screaming orgasms or creamy sex on the beaches, s'just a fuck me hard."

Harry let out a laugh, "S'with you n' all these sexual drinks, Draco? I swear yer coming onto me via cocktail."

"Like I told you before, Harry, m'_not _gay."

"Sure, and m'_not _the boy-who-lived."

Draco childishly stuck his tongue out at his drinking buddy and took a swig of his drink; practically moaning at the deliciousness of it.

"Did you just _moan_?"

Draco's face flushed slightly but he replied, "Maybe."

Harry screwed up his face in thought, "Why?"

"Because I like how this fuck me hard tastes."

"Can I have some?"

"You didn't even drink – when the _hell _did you drink that?"

"When you were moaning at your drink. Now can I 'av a bit?"

Draco shrugged and handed over his glass.

Harry took a sip and was overwhelmed by the amazing flavor of the concoction. After taking a sip he handed over Draco's cocktail and said, "'ve got to admit, you've got great taste in alcohol."

Draco shot Harry a drunken smile and said, "S'not bad, aye?"

Harry shook his had and said, "Nope," and promptly let his head fall against his arms on the table.

"M'gonna go get 'nother drink, then we should be goin'"

Draco swaggered over to the bartender one last time and asked, "Can I _please _'av a throw me down and fuck me?"

"Sure, darling, but this is your last one."

"Wonderful! We were jus' 'bout 't leave anyway. Thank you!"

Draco returned to the table one last time and delved into his drink.

Harry slowly lifted his head from his arms and asked, "Now what're ya' drinkin'?"

"Throw me down and fuck me, Potter."

"M'too pissed, Drake, sorry."

"No you daft bugger, s'what the drink is."

"Oh. M'still too pissed, Drake."

"Awright, awright, lemme finish this n' we'll go."

Draco downed the rest of his drink and shakily stood up. He maneuvered himself around the table and pulled Harry up by his arm and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Time 't get goin', Harry."

"Hmm? Okay, s'go."

Harry began to drunkenly sing, "Wot I need s'a good defense."

"The hell are you saying?" Asked Draco, practically dragging Harry down the street towards his flat.

"'cos m'feelin' like a criminal."

"Are you singin' some sort of song?"

"n' I need 't be redeemed."

"Stop bloody singin', you're terrible at it."

"To the one I've sinned 'gainst."

Draco didn't even bother to tell Harry off again.

Harry shouted the last line of the verse, "Because he's all I ever knew of love!"

"Yer definitely gay, Harry, singing about some other bloke. Alright, Potter, we're at yer flat, 'av you got your keys?"

Harry sneered at Draco. "It's a Fioner Apple song you dick. N' m'not sure if I have my keys," he replied, frowning.

Harry patted at his pockets, not finding them in his coat; he slipped his coat down his arms and threw it on the stoop. Then he patted at his front pants pockets, not finding them there either, he dug into his back pocket and found them.

"Ah-ha! Success!"

Draco leaned down and collected Harry's deposited coat and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hurry th'fuck up, m'gettin' wet here."

Harry laughed and threw Draco's arm off his shoulder and shoved the key into the lock. It took him a few moments to realize he'd stuck the wrong key into the lock, but he managed to figure it out and put in the right key.

The pair stumbled through the door and fumbled their way up the flight of stairs and to the front door of Harry's flat.

Harry once again couldn't figure out which key to open the door with, so Draco took the keys from him and quickly opened the door. He threw his arm around Harry again and helped him through the door.

"C'mon Harry, get yer shoes off," said Draco, helping Harry out of his footwear.

Both he and Draco trying to get Harry's shoes off was definitely a bad idea as they both leaned their weight down toward Harry's feet and caused themselves to fall into each other and onto the floor; Draco on top of Harry.

Harry laughed and looked up at Draco, "Yer so pretty, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened in shock and he cocked an eyebrow, "Harry?"

Harry rolled his hips and flipped them over so that he was on top of the blond.

"Draco…" said Harry, slipping his hand up Draco's shirt.

Harry rubbed his hand up Draco's chest and he pinched and rolled Draco's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, biting lightly at the blond's neck.

"The hell are you--" Draco gasped at the sensations Harry's fingers were causing in his body and he moaned out, "Harry."

Harry laughed against Draco's neck and mumbled, "Not gay my arse."

"I'm _not _gay," pouted Draco, pulling at Harry's hair to maneuver his mouth over his own and then crashing their lips together.

He licked at Harry's mouth and said, "Definitely not gay."

"Yer about as not gay as I'm not Harry Potter."

"Oh yeah? Well you're about as not gay as I'm not hard as hell," replied Draco snarkily, plunging his tongue into Harry's mouth and thrusting up against the brunet.

Harry pulled away from Draco's mouth and panted, "I've got a little game that we can play…"

Intrigued, Draco looked into Harry's eyes and asked, "What is it?"

Harry leaned back onto his haunches and pulled off his coat, then pulled his shirt off over his head.

"We don't even have to leave m'flat."

"The rules?"

"The rules are simple, you can bet on that," said Harry, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down along with his pants. He stood up and pulled them all the way down and off.

Harry then pulled Draco up, pulled off the blond's coat and said, "The rules are, you take your clothes off, and find a hidin' spot somewhere, I'll count down from ten, then come find you; if I find you in less than five minutes, I win, if I don't, then you win."

"N' what'll you get if you win?"

Harry smirked sexily, wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and grabbed a handful of his bum, "This."

Draco gasped and said, "N' if I win?"

The brunet pulled Draco's arms around his own waist and planted Draco's hands on his backside, "Mine."

Draco pulled Harry toward himself, ground against him and said, "Well, you've got yerself a game, Potter."

* * *

'_Damn, ten seconds to find a place to hide in this flat. It's so damn _huge _I don't even know where to begin!' _thought Draco as he traipsed naked around Harry's flat.

"10 – 9 – 8."

With every passing second Draco felt his body flush and his cock get harder.

'_I _can't _lose or that bugger'll get his cock in my arse. Not that I'm opposed to that idea, but the bloke's got an excellent arse and I can't wait to fuck it.'_

"7 – 6 - 5."

Draco swallowed as he found the best hiding spot in the entire flat; in Harry's massive closet.

"4 – 3 - 2."

Draco hid himself behind a row of Harry's slacks and suit jackets and was happy that his entire body would be hidden from view. He heard Harry call out "1" and the game was on.

Draco tried to keep his breathing as quiet and as even as possible but with the images his mind was conjuring, like Harry sprawled across the floor on his stomach searching under his bed, or on his hands and knees searching around in his cupboard, Draco couldn't help bust gasp.

Before they began the game they each had cast a spell that would let them know how much time was left if they looked into the palms of their hands. Draco did so then and saw that Harry only had two minutes left to look for him.

Draco stopped breathing when he heard the door to the closet open and saw the light stream in from Harry's lit room. He could see Harry's shadow through the clothes and was so nervous that he had been caught.

He peeked down into his palm and noticed that Harry only had twenty seconds left. He saw Harry's hand thrust through some clothes at the end of the row that he was in and started to panic. Draco took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself down as he peered down into his palm.

Harry was halfway down the row by ten seconds, and that wasn't saying much as the row was definitely huge. However Harry started to speed up as the seconds ticked down.

Draco's eyes widened upon noticing that Harry was almost at him and as a split second decision Draco squatted down so Harry's hand would not hit him and alert him of Draco's presence.

At that moment, both of the men's' hands glowed and beeped signaling that the game was done. Draco had won.

Draco pumped his fist victoriously and burst through the curtain of clothing and jumped on Harry.

Harry shrieked like a girl as he fell onto his back with Draco on top of him.

"Y'bloody bastard," laughed Harry.

Draco smirked, "Looks like 'v'won Potter."

"Sure does," smiled Harry, leaning up and pressing his lips to Draco's.

Draco returned the kiss, pushing his lips against Harry's and delving his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Harry pulled Draco down and wrapped his legs behind the blond's thighs, pushing his erection up and into Draco's.

Draco moaned at the contact and pulled away from Harry, "Can we go n'to yer bedroom?"

Harry panted, "Yeah, les'go."

Draco kneeled up and pulled Harry up with him then led him out of the closet. He pushed Harry down onto the bed and clambered on top of the brunet. Draco lay there, on top of Harry. He planted small pecks on Harry's lips until Harry's mouth opened up beneath his and met Draco's tongue with his own.

The two lay there for a few moments enjoying the wet kisses bestowed upon each other.

Draco then pulled away, "Sit up for a minute."

Harry did as he was told and sat up, leaning back against his hands.

Draco took hold of Harry's length and pulled it slightly away from his body and stroked; once, twice, three times then moved his thumb up to the head and smeared around the bit of pre-come that had pooled around the tiny slit. He smoothed the pre-come down Harry's shaft, fisted his cock a few more times, then lowered his mouth and took Harry in.

Draco then enveloped the entire length in his mouth and worked it with his tongue; bobbing up and down and swirling his tongue over and around Harry.

Harry cried out, "Ah! Oh, Draco! F-Fuck me, _please!_"

Draco pulled his mouth away with a soft pop and smiled up at Harry.

"Flip onto your belly, then."

"N-no," panted Harry, lying back, "I like s'way better."

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Better? You've done this 'fore then?"

"Just twice."

Draco shrugged, and said, "Awright, then, if you n'sist."

'_Okay, where'd I leave m'wand?' _thought Draco.

He held out his hand and thought _Accio wand_ and his wand came zooming through Harry's bedroom door.

"Spread yer legs a bit and hold 'em back for me."

Harry complied and Draco licked the tip of his wand and gently prodded it into Harry's entrance. He whispered a cleansing charm and then one for lubrication.

Harry shuddered at the cool feel of slick gel in his arse and groaned.

Draco rubbed Harry's shin and asked, "You awright? S'this okay?"

"Yeah, s'great, s'just a little cool… Hang on a minute, _why _d'you know the lubrication charm?"

"Said I wasn't gay, not that I hadn't 'sperimented with other blokes 'fore."

Harry pursed his lips for a moment, and then shrugged, "Alright. Carry on."

Draco nodded and intoned the lubrication charm to the palm of his hand and slicked up two fingers. He worked a finger into Harry's body and swirled it slightly in order to prepare the man. Draco retrieved his finger and added a slick second. He gently scissored them, stretching Harry more for the intrusion to come. His finger lightly grazed over Harry's prostate and the raven-haired man groaned.

"Bloody _hell_, Malfoy, the fuck are you doin' to me?"

"I think that was yer prostate…"

"Mmm," moaned Harry, "do it 'gain."

Draco crooked his finger, looking for that sweet nub of Harry's again and quickly finding it. He pressed his finger against it and Harry let out a wail.

"Malfoy, _Draco_, m'ready, _please _fuck me now. Need yer cock in me…"

Draco let out a shaky breath and slicked his cock with the rest of the gel on his hand, carefully coating himself fully in the thick liquid.

He grabbed hold of Harry's leg underneath his knee and lined himself up with Harry's entrance; he pumped his hips forward, slipping the tip of his member past Harry's tight hole. Draco leaned down then, and shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth, stifling any noises Harry was trying to make.

Harry's eyes were shut as Draco kissed him, trying to adjust himself to the feeling of Draco in his arse. He shifted around a bit, causing the blond to groan against his lips.

Harry pulled his mouth away and gasped, "_Move_."

Draco didn't have to be told twice as he thrust himself forward and into Harry's hottightohdear_god_ channel. The blond groaned and dropped his hand away from Harry's leg and twined his fingers with Harry's on top of the sheets. He leaned his forehead down against Harry's and kissed the side of his nose.

"God, _Harry_, you feel _so _amazing."

Harry locked his left leg around Draco's waist and kept his right leg bent but spread it further allowing Draco to drive deeper into his arse. Harry arched up then and hummed in agreement.

"You feel so _huge_ n'side me, Draco, so huge like you wouldn't believe."

Draco let out a grunt and pulled out a bit and thrust back in, slamming his eyes shut as intense pleasure washed over him.

"C'mon, Drake, I 'kin handle more than tha'," egged Harry, lifting his hips with the blond's thrust.

"M'just getting started, _Potter_."

Draco pulled out almost all the way and re-angled and slammed back in, right against Harry's sweet bundle of nerves making Harry scream and curse.

"Holyfuckinghell! Right _there, _Draco!"

A smirk spread across Draco's lips as he pistoned his hips back and forth, each time rubbing brilliantly over Harry's prostate.

Harry wrapped both of his legs around Draco's back, his feet digging into the small of the blond's back pulling Draco more deeply into himself.

Draco threw his head back at just how deeply he was buried in Harry; the muscles of Harry's arse clenching sinfully around his head and shaft causing Draco to moan loudly. He started to feel the familiar tingle begin at the base of his spine and he shivered knowing that his climax was approaching. He looked down at Harry; the brunet's hair all a mess, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open in silent moan, and his body flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Draco couldn't help but lean down and suck at Harry's throat leaving a mark, then moving to claim Harry's lips. Draco's tongue thrust into Harry's mouth; mimicking the hard fucking he and his cock were giving Harry's arse.

Harry's eyes shot open and he let out a strangled moan, feeling himself nearing climax.

Draco's hips began to pump erratically and he slipped his hands from Harry's and wrapped them behind Harry's back and pulled him up into a sitting position, right on his cock.

Harry's knees were flat against the bed now grasping Draco's hips between them with all his being.

The blond's hips shot up for all he was worth, and he moved his hand down to stimulate Harry. He got a firm grip on the raven-haired man's hot hard organ and pumped furiously, trying to milk Harry's orgasm out of him.

Harry cried out, "_Fuck! _Draco, I – _Jesus –_ I _can't--_" He leaned his forehead against Draco's collarbone and keened as his prostate was receiving an amazing seeing to.

Draco moaned, "Me," he swallowed, "Me neither. Harry, together _now_." He pumped his hips up one last time and exploded inside Harry, right against the brunet's sweet spot, as Harry too, shot his spunk against their stomachs and legs; his back arching impossibly into Draco's taut chest.

Harry collapsed back, pulling Draco down on top of him by his neck.

Draco nuzzled his nose in the juncture between Harry's neck and shoulder, panting and gasping to catch his breath. He pulled out of Harry, wincing slightly as the brunet's arsehole tried to suck his sensitive bits back in as he pulled against the resistance.

Harry unlocked his legs from behind Draco and let them fall to the bed; cradling Draco between his thighs. He felt Draco's come wetly and stickily dribble out of his arse down his thighs, and smiled satedly.

Draco leaned on his forearms and looked down at the mess the two of them made and mumbled into Harry's neck, "Amazing."

"S'fantastic, felt good," said Harry, arching his back and stretching his legs.

The blond collapsed back onto Harry and said, "Yer so sexy like this, Harry, you make me wanna do it 'gain."

Harry grinned, "Looks like y'really got a 'throw me down and fuck me hard' tonight."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry though he couldn't help but laugh at Harry's joke.

Harry chuckled, too, and rubbed at Draco's back and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, "Yer stayin' here tonight."

Draco grunted his approval and smiled against Harry's neck, wrapping his arms around the brunet and closing his eyes as exhaustion overcame him.

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head and pulled the blanket over them and he too was taken by sleep.

* * *

Draco awoke the next morning with the worst hangover in the world and a sticky warm body curled up around his own. He looked at the face of his bedmate and bolted up in the bed. The memories of yesterday and last night flashed through his mind.

'_Oh, _god_, I fucked Harry. Not to mention that it was the most amazing sex of my life, and with my bloody partner no less, my sodding _male _partner.'_

Draco's movement caused Harry to stir and curl up closer to the blond. His eyes flickered open but quickly screwed up against the bright light. Harry hid his face in Draco's shoulder and mumbled, "Mornin'."

"Mornin'? That's all you can say to me?" groaned Draco, as even just talking made his skull throb.

"Yeah, it is. I've got a bloody hangover because of you."

"Because of me, he says," muttered Draco.

"I'll be right back, gotta get some hangover potion or else I think I might die."

Draco curled up under Harry's comforter and yelled, "Make sure to get enough for me, too!" He felt like bashing his head against the headboard as yelling wasn't such a good idea. However, watching Harry and his naked self get out of bed and walk into the joined bathroom was; there was dried come on the backs of Harry's thighs and he looked completely and utterly _fucked _that Draco felt his entire body flush and his cock twitch.

He ran and hand through his fine silver-blond hair and groaned, _'There is something definitely wrong with me'_

Thankfully Harry returned a moment later looking better than he did a minute ago walking into the bathroom.

"Here," said the brunet handing Draco a tube of potion, "it'll do you miracles."

Draco gratefully accepted it and swallowed down the miracle potion. He instantly felt the gratifying ease of pressure and fog from his skull. Draco offered Harry a grin and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," replied Harry climbing back into his bed and throwing an arm over Draco's belly.

"The hell are you doing?" asked Draco, gasping slightly at Harry's loving touch and feeling himself lean into Harry's warmth.

"M'going back to bed."

"Yeah, I see that, but why are you hugging me?"

Harry's brow furrowed, "Why? You don't seem to mind," he replied looking down into Draco's lap, "In fact, you don't seem to mind _at all_."

Draco, yet again, ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Potter, I think I should tell you something."

"Go on."

"Harry… I think… that I'm… not straight."

Harry laughed loudly, pulled Draco to him in a hug and planted a wet kiss to Draco's lips.


End file.
